callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Python
The Colt Python is a revolver in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Python is only fully used by Mason in the mission "Victor Charlie" in clearing a Viet Cong tunnel with the Flashlight attachment. The flashlight is held in the Harries technique, just like the Tactical Knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is the secondary weapon in the mission "Executive Order" and is used in the mission "SOG" to shoot the NVA who is about to kill Woods. Later on it is used by the VC Bookie in a game of Russian roulette between Mason and Woods in the campaign level "Payback." Mason, gambling the next shot is in the gun, uses it against one of his captors and kills him. Multiplayer The Python is unlocked at level 18. It has the highest maximum and minimum damage of all the handguns in multiplayer, making it highly effective. It is able to kill in 2 shots at close range and 4 at long range. In Hardcore modes, it is by far the most effective hand gun as it is a one shot kill at any range. The main disadvantages of this weapon are the low six round capacity, high visual recoil, and a long reload time (without a Speed Reloader and/or Sleight of Hand). Its actual recoil and its visual recoil differ significantly, making the player less sure of their accuracy. At close range this can be ignored as the bullets will land on-target, even when the gun is clearly not pointed at the target. At a further distance the player is forced to wait until the recoil has settled to be accurate. Attachments * The ACOG Scope slows down initial ADS time but allows for precise aiming and nearly doubles the weapon's effective range, being an effective secondary for SMGs. The ACOG Scope on the Python can be used in Second Chance. * The Snub Nose attachment weakens it to a 3 shot kill at close range and a 4 shot kill at long range, but its long range abilities are improved due to the fact that the recoil will settle faster. It should be noted that the long range damage remains unaffected by this attachment. In Hardcore, the Snub Nose attachment is very useful, as the Python becomes more accurate while not sacrificing its long-range one-hit kill capabilities. * The Speed Reloader attachment lets the player reload all the Python's shots at once, as opposed to one at a time. This greatly decreases reload time, although it might increase the reload time if only one or two bullets needs to be reloaded. * Dual Wield can make the Python a very powerful, almost shotgun-like secondary, albeit only at close range; at its maximum damage, Dual Wield allows the two Pythons to kill instantly (provided that both shots hit). Steady Aim helps when using Dual Wield, as it boosts the chance that both shots hit. Another bonus of Dual Wield is that it automatically causes the Pythons to have Speed Reloaders. (Note: Cannot be used in Second Chance). * It's almost always the best solution to use the Dual Wield attachement better than the Speed Reloader alone because the player will always get a Speed Reloader with Dual Wield, and in Hardcore the ability to fire more bullets allow it to mid-range capacities, because it stays a one-hit kill even when dual-wielded (especially with Steady Aim) * In the Gun Game mode, this gun (with the Speed Reloader attachment) is Weapon Tier One, making it the first gun players use in the match. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Snub Nose *Speed Reloader *Dual Wield *Flashlight (Singleplayer only) Zombies The Python is a one-hit kill from round 1-10, after that it becomes a two hit kill to the chest but still 1 shot kill to the head. When the Python is put in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the "Cobra," which gives it 12 shots per cylinder with 96 extra rounds and the Speed Reloader attachment. It is a one hit kill until round 16 (17 for crawlers), and a two hit kill until round 27. Gallery PythonBO.jpg|The Python PythonadsBO.jpg|Iron sights Pythonads.jpg|Older version of the iron sights PythonACOG.jpg|Python with ACOG PythonACOGadsBO.jpg|Aiming down the ACOG Python Snub Nosed.jpg|Reloading a Snub Nose Python Python Single.png|The Python with Flashlight 5330872209 f071826f84 z.jpg|A player firing the Python|link=5330872209 f071826f84 z.jpg 500px-Shot0232.jpg|The VC Bookie hands a snub-nosed Python to Mason. Woods about to shoot.jpg|Woods about to fire the Python in "Payback". CODBO-Python-INV.jpg|The Python in the Create-A-Class menu. Trivia *The Python is capable of gibbing enemies, making it the only pistol that can gib in singleplayer. *Even though it looks like it has a very high recoil, it can be fired rapidly with almost no loss of accuracy. *In the E3 demo, the player is capable of reloading the Python using one hand (the other holding the flashlight) at a similar speed to a user with two hands. *In the E3 demo, the Python was called .357 Magnum. *There is a fingerprint on the top of the Python's barrel. *The Python and the Webley are the only revolver handguns that are used in ''Call of Duty'' series campaign. The .44 Magnum and the .357 Magnum are only used in the bonus Campaign level "Museum", Nazi Zombies mode, and in their respective games' mutiplayer modes. *The Python was originally supposed to have black iron sights with an Upgraded Iron Sights Attachment, but the hour-long interview showing Gun Game with "Python Speed Reloader" showed the newer white sights as default. *The Python is the only handgun to support the ACOG Scope attachment in the entire Call of Duty series. It is also the first time in the Call of Duty series that a secondary can equip an ACOG Scope. *In Zombies, the Pack-a-Punched Python is called the "Cobra". This is a play on words of the weapon's name, as both of them are types of snakes. This is also a reference to another revolver, made by Colt also. *In "Payback" when the Russian roulette is played, the gun appears to be fully loaded. This could be intentional as the pistol could have 5 empty shells and one live round, this makes it harder for the players to cheat. *When picked up by a character in Nazi Zombies, the character will usually respond negatively even though it is a powerful pistol. *Oddly, when heard from third person, the Python's speed reloader reload sound is Identical to that of the M1911. This can be noticed best when one is killed by someone with a Python speed reloader and they Immediately reload. However, the reload sound will be the same in the Killcam. *This is the first revolver (without Speed Reloader) to load the bullets individually. *This is the first gun in Gun Game. It has the Speed Reloader. *Originally, the Python in Gun Game was to have Snub Nose and Speed Reloader, rather than just Speed Reloader. This can be seen in early Gun Game videos. *In the Wii version of Black Ops, it is held with one hand. *While reloading without speed reloader, one can see up to three empty slots for the bullets, even if the player is just putting one bullet into the revolver. *It seems that the Python in the zombie map Ascension uses the older iron sights. Also, when Pack-a-Punched, the entire gun is covered in the design, similar to the .357 Magnum in Call of Duty: World at War. Category:Revolvers Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons